


Hm? Right, sure.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Vaginal Sex, birth kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuu was kidnapped by a jealous ex-lover and decided to play with him, just a little bit.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 55





	Hm? Right, sure.

There were a lot of things Yuu didn't understand. In his heart held jealousy and yet he barely understood or enjoyed the concept. Especially with other people.

"Good morning, darling." 

The door to the sleek white chromium room opened to reveal a long-haired man. His eyes were hidden by a gleam of light across his glasses, round-ish frames that clung onto his face. Blonde strands of long hair hung and swayed with each step, almost mesmerizing to stare at. Had Yuu not been in this situation, maybe they would have been a thing because admittedly, he was handsome. He couldn't say the same about how he handled jealousy, however.

"You look exhausted." His voice was dripping with dramatized care. Yuu would have mumbled back a response but his mind seemed to fly away elsewhere in that moment. "I think everything is running smoothly, though." He muttered to himself, letting the door close behind him.

He approached the white-haired man splayed on the bed, legs spread wide and still sore from previous nights. He was surely bruised too, there was only so much his pussy could take. His blue eyes met with the man's green ones- he was certain his captor blushed even for a second. 

"How adorable you are..." The doctor murmured, his fingers gently gliding across sweat-seeped skin. It was still smooth despite all that, some pale parts left unblemished even after his few nights of fun. Yuu let out a faint moan as the doctor's finger went across his swollen chest and trailed down and up over his stuffed belly. Drool was left on the corner of the white-haired mans lip, his slightly agape mouth giving him such a lewd look. "I'm sure you enjoyed every minute, you little slut." He mumbled, his voice twisting almost bitterly at the end as his fingers found the man's lower regions. 

"Ah... E, ery... Please... no more." The man squirmed underneath as his clit was rubbed. In small and smooth circles, back and forth, painfully slow. Skin dragging on skin. "Eep... I can't..." His stomach seemed to show signs of movement and the young man groaned in pain.  
"Have you been feeling those all morning?" The doctor asked, his voice quickly shifting to slight concern. 

Yuu squeaked and nodded, a hand gripping onto the doctor's lap coat. "Don't leave..." He murmured. He definitely wished to not be alone during the process however the doctor only grinned at Yuu. 

"Watching you squirm is all part of the fun. How about if I start this earlier."  
"E, erebos." Yuu's eyes pricked with tears.

Erebos, the doctor who imprisoned him for his own sadistic and selfish needs, began to shrug off his lab coat. 

"You want this, don't you? Look at how your body is acting." He chuckled, unbuckling his pants as he saw how Yuu's cunt became wet with hesitant and unwanted arousal. "I'll make you feel so good." He huffed, speaking in a breathy manner.  
"Ery..." He murmured, draping an arm over his eyes as he felt something prop near his opening. "N, no... please. Rethink this..." 

Erebos thrust into him without warning in response, his cock reaching deep inside the constricting cavity. Yuu arched his back and yelled out, his body tensing. Oh, to feel those walls tense around his cock, the warmth enveloping him. He wanted more, and more! With each thrust he felt himself lose his mind to lust. This man was already stuffed full of child, this was truly everything he wanted. 

"Ah, ah!" Yuu moaned as his thrusts became more aggressive. "E-ery- aH... haa, haa... th, the bab-EEEYS." He squeaked and tried his best to hold back moans. However, his mind was so warped thanks to all of the drugs and the way his heavily fertile and pregnant body craved more, the moans kept flowing out of his mouth.  
"You oddly... seem to care-ugh." He grunted, lifting the man's hips up as he decided to tackle from a new position.

Yuu moaned in such a lewd way, almost a pleasurable scream ripping from his throat, coaxed out by the thrusting. All he could do was take it and claw at the mattress he lay on. The man was so rough, he hit him so deep. He could feel it, and he could feel other things. Erebos was definitely taking pleasure in this, every thrust, every contraction that ripped through Yuu's body, it made him feel tingly and warm with arousal. His dick was getting such a wonderful treatment. However, he wanted things to remain clear.  
As he continued to pound away, Yuu began to jerk his hips almost as if he were trying to get something to happen. With a smile Erebos leaned forward and thrust in, reaching deeper than before. The force of that must have ruptured something. 

Waters gushed out of his cunt before the doctor even got to cum. He disliked how it too him so long, but he's always been like that. He thrust in and out a few more times before exiting the man, ejaculating on the floor and bed below. His cunt twitched and so did his stomach as it contracted. The man had been oddly quiet. 

Erebos saw that Yuu had bit down on part of his hand to keep him from moaning and yelling out in pain or pleasure, and by the look on his face, it was mostly pain. His heart began to take pity on the white-haired man. 

"Erebos... W-wha... ngh... what is happening to meEE!" He exclaimed, feeling another contraction.  
"You're about to become a mother. Since it only took you about a few days to get this way, your birth will be rather quick too. Not too quick, though. After all, you have quite a few babies squirming around inside of you, all waiting to exit at once." He chuckled, giving his pussy a pat before stepping towards a nearby table. "Number one is sounding eager." He admitted, holding up a syringe.  
"Haa... haa... ngh!" Yuu grit his teeth, arching his back as pain struck him again.  
"I'll ease the pain, darling." He cooed, caressing the man's youthful face as he injected a serum into his arm.  
"W..whAA... what wa-As that!?" Yuu asked. 

Erebos nuzzled his cheek with his fingers and smiled. "You don't have to worry." He murmured. "I'm going to grab some supplies, alright? I'll be back soon." He lied.

The man left the laboring man to himself, moaning and shivering on the bed. 

Surely laying like this wouldn't help with anything, right? Yuu wondered if it was worth it to try and move. He could already feel his first baby slipping down, it was ready. He wasn't ready, this was painful. Yet his toes curled and his back arched when his baby seemed to lurch forward in progress. He cried out, a hand flying to cover his mouth. It felt... it felt good? He panted and moved his hand to the side of the bed that was attached to the wall. It was shoved into a corner and had no surrounding frame except for the solid part that attached it to the corner of the room.

He slowly moved his feet over the side of the bed, a hand rubbing his massive stomach. Would he be able to sit up? He groaned as another contraction hit him. The baby was almost at his entrance, it felt so close. He grunted and began to move, slowly yet surely, towards the edge of the bed. "Ahh, haa..." He huffed, hot air escaping his mouth. "Ngh... Oh god, it's coming." He murmured. "Oh god, oh god, aHHh!" He groaned, juices pouring out of his abused pussy as he gave the first push. He was half off the bed, his legs splayed. His baby was coming faster than he thought.

"GaAAH." He cried out, feeling the baby's head rub against his lips. As painful as the stretching was his body transformed it to a pleasurable feeling. "Oh fuck..." He moaned. He was in an internal battle with himself. It shouldn't feel good and yet it did. He wished he could touch himself right now, the way Erebos touched him. Or the way Lucien did. He wished for his boyfriend even though he knew he wouldn't see him yet. Or soon.

He bore down, his chin to his chest, as he attempted another push to get the baby out of him. "Haa, haa, hoo, hoo, oh fuuUUCK." He groaned as his lips slowly spread, a teardrop shape revealing a head. "OH, OH!" He pushed again, feeling his lips widen and strain to adjust for the head of the child. Average the head size was, his body wasn't used to this type of thing. He gasped for air and slid forward, his feet pressed firmly against the ground, his back still on the bed. "MmMgn..." He was so incredibly turned on by this. The fact his body was doing something so womanly, how it was stretching to expel a product of love. Twisted though that love might have been. "Yes, yes, OH GOD." He moaned, his lips stretched at the widest. "E, eh... ere... ereboooooooOS." He groaned, crying out the name of his captor as the head popped out in a gush of fluids. 

There he was... the head was hanging out of him. Yet he still felt so full. His children were squirming and kicking around inside of his stomach, turning him on only that much more. He panted and waited, attempting to wait out contractions as the feeling was so enjoyable. 

"Look at you..." A voice mused, one all too familiar. "Screaming out my name and pushing out my child. My, you must be writhing and craving my touch." the doctor chuckled, his finger tracing against the strained walls of the man's pussy.  
"I n, need... ahhh, I need you!" He cried out, giving another push.  
"How about we move you to a different position, hmm?" 

Somehow, some way, the doctor managed to get the young and heavily pregnant young man onto the floor on his knees. His pussy bulged with the shoulders that wanted to come out, the lips were strained and quivering even in this state. He found the look absolutely delicious. The man got on his knees as well, his hands rubbing the man's stomach. "Ahh... ahh, haa... e-eRRE..." He moaned, bearing down. 

The doctor's fingers slowly worked up to his nipples. His breasts have gotten big, he thought, as he played with a stiffened and enlarged nipple. "We need to get some milk flowing, don't you think? How about I do a little test." The man chuckled before his lips were around it, teeth playfully grazing it, his tongue doing circles around the bud.  
"MMgnn... OH FUCK." The young man cried, shivering as one of the shoulders popped out of him after a hard push. His nipples gushed out beads of milk to the doctor's amusement, his mouth switching to the other.

His hands were ready to catch the baby that loosely hung out of him. His pussy was dripping with juices from arousal, semen from earlier, and waters from when they had broken. Yuu was so tingly, his mind fogged up. He could feel nothing but pleasure as the baby slowly began to inch its way further down, another push letting it slip out of his pussy with a slosh of liquid. 

"Haa, haa..." Yuu had been gripping onto the man's shoulder, nails dug into his skin. 

"Are you ready for a few more, Yuu?"


End file.
